


Love Blossoms in Summer

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Category: BORN (band), MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I just kept thinking about you and it made me want to come home to you…” Ryoga’s voice was a seductive mix of sensual, tender and aroused. What Tsuzuku would never know was that there had been another reason for this early homecoming.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Blossoms in Summer

Ever since Tsuzuku had left his hometown to become a famous musician, summer was spent in Tokyo. He never had enough money to spend on a few weeks on white sand. He didn’t have time. He either had work or band related things to do.

At least, that’s what he told himself. 

How could he enjoy vacations when he didn’t have something meaningful to return to?

So he stayed inside, trying to survive another wave of infernal heat. Praying for the electricity not to be cut again. He spent his time writing lyrics and poems and drowning in his own thoughts.

When he met Ryoga during the rainy season, things changed. 

Tsuzuku was not so alone anymore.

\- 

“Aaah, fuck, it’s too hot. Someone kill me now.”

Ryoga laughed, lying down on his bed, telephone pressed against his ear, “Stop whining and come to my place. It’s cool over here, and I’ve got beer in the fridge. How can you say no to that?”

Tsuzuku sighed, on the floor, his cheek pressed against the barely-cool tiles of his bathroom, “I have lyrics to finish soon. I can’t.”

Ryoga rolled his eyes even though his friend couldn’t see him on the phone, ”You can, and you will. Bring your laptop, I’ll help you out. Now get your ass over here.”

He hung up, knowing Tsuzuku would come anyway.

-

“What are you doing?” Tsuzuku’s voice sounded quite surprised, even though he tried to stay calm and composed, like his heart wasn’t beating like he had run a marathon. Then again, how was he supposed to really stay calm when Ryoga had just set a foot in the shower. With him. Both of them naked. How?

“You know, you’re the most oblivious person I’ve ever met,” came Ryoga’s deep voice, tinged with a hint of amusement.

“What, you want to save water and shower with a buddy? You know everybody will take a hundred showers a day because it’s so hot outside, and--” he stopped right there when Ryoga advanced on him, placing a hand against the wall right by his head, effectively trapping him.

“I don’t really want to shower with a _buddy_. What I _do_ want is to kiss you. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do…”

Tsuzuku felt like the world had stopped right at this moment.

When he felt Ryoga’s lips against his own, he closed his eyes and tried to think about all the time they’d spent together, getting to know each other better.

How Ryoga had told him it was more than okay to have feelings for men.

How Ryoga had told him he was gorgeous.

How Ryoga had taken care of him.

Yes, he had been blind to all of it. But luck was on his side, for once, as Ryoga made sure it wasn’t too late either...

-

After their first tumble into bed together, summer became a whole other story. Ryoga’s AC got abused thoroughly to set a nice, polar atmosphere in his apartment to make sure Tsuzuku could keep on sleeping under the heavy comforter. It also enabled them to keep on fooling around even if it was ridiculously hot outside.

Tsuzuku spent at least seventy per cent of his time inside, but at least, he wasn’t alone. They only ventured outside when strictly necessary, and mostly at night if they could help it. Nightly trips at the convenience store to fetch food and drinks were now a routine.

The only downside was when Ryoga started having more work to do than Tsuzuku. One was away most of the day, the other still inside, alone once again.

Tsuzuku tried not to compare, he knew he would make it at some point, but on the nights Ryoga wasn’t home, he couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t good enough…

The only thing Ryoga could do for him was try to be there and show his support. Coming home to his depressed lover was heartbreaking, but he had to keep going. It took a bit of time, but Tsuzuku’s moods got better and better, especially after his new band project. He had great friends, and he finally felt like life was smiling at him.

Ryoga still kept an eye on his lover’s blog entries just to make sure, but it seemed like they were going somewhere. And since Tsuzuku had practically moved here, he had plenty of opportunities to keep his mind off negative things.

-

Tsuzuku had barely set a foot out of the bathroom when he heard a key in the lock. Not bothering to get dressed properly, he wandered in the kitchen area to try and get a look at the fridge’s contents, a small tower clinging to his hips. He never made it to the fridge. He felt arms wrapping around his waist and a body colliding against his back.

“You’re home early. Weren’t you supposed to get a few drinks with your friends?” Tsuzuku’s voice sounded amused. He was ready for an evening alone, but it seemed like there had been a slight change of plans. He kind of understood why the moment he felt his lover’s hands unwrapping his towel.

“I just kept thinking about you and it made me want to come home to you…” Ryoga’s voice was a seductive mix of sensual, tender and aroused. What Tsuzuku would never know was that there had been another reason for this early homecoming. Tsuzuku’s last few blog entries had been a tad bit depressing, and broaching the subject with a few close friends had him worried. Ryoga had felt the need to come home and remind him all over again what could be so great about their life. 

Oblivious to such worrisome thoughts, Tsuzuku just leaned back into Ryoga and almost purred, “Missed me?”

Hands travelled along a lean and muscled stomach, down to slim hips before going their own way, one on each thigh. This little bit of teasing had the effect Ryoga was hoping for. Tsuzuku grabbed his hand to put it in a more central place. “Come on, if you want to touch me, do it properly.”

Ryoga turned him around in his arms and hid a smirk in his lover’s neck, “did _you_ miss me?” he countered, amused. Nevertheless, he didn’t hesitate and lifted Tsuzuku to bring him to the nearest flat surface. The back of the couch seemed to be enough, their kitchen table was just too unstable for them… 

Sitting on the rather large back of the couch, Tsuzuku wrapped his legs around Ryoga and began to undress him with deft hands, “you don’t expect me to turn down sex, do you?”

With his jacket and shirt falling to the floor, Ryoga didn’t feel the need to bring up the number of times he had been turned down. Tsuzuku’s moods had come between them more times than he seemed to be aware of, but if he was willing, right then and there, Ryoga didn’t want to jeopardize his luck. He only undressed faster and kissed his lover fiercely. A delicious moan was swallowed as more fabric fell to the floor.

“Should have gone to the bedroom, maybe…” Ryoga whispered against wet, bitten lips, just as Tsuzuku’s hands decided to become a lot more playful. Long fingers wrapped around him and _squeezed_ gently, getting a gasp out of Ryoga. 

“Just do it, I don’t care…” Tsuzuku let his head fall to the side, bearing his neck for his lover to take advantage. Ryoga didn’t know if he would ever get used to how hot a few good kisses could get Tsuzuku, but he had no problem devouring soft, inked skin if it meant more of those short nails digging into his back. 

Instead of rushing things, Ryoga got down on his knees and spread the other man’s legs wide. Tsuzuku didn’t even have time to protest before he felt slick heat between his legs. “Oh god…” He surrendered immediately, sliding one hand in his lover’s hand to keep him _there_ , and another moan slid past his lips. Ryoga’s tongue wasn’t split, but he definitely knew how to flick it and twist it to get Tsuzuku’s body on fire in the blink of an eye.

Out of habit, Tsuzuku leaned back to enjoy it, but ended up falling backwards on the couch, his back flat against the backrest, body upside down. Thankfully, Ryoga was quick to follow, rising to stand once more and go back to pleasuring his lover. This change in position didn’t even seem to faze him. Their hands met on Tsuzuku’s thigh, fingers entwined as Ryoga’s tongue pushed as deep as it could go. 

Tsuzuku lost track of time, just let himself be smothered in delicious pleasure, eyes closed, lips parted, “Fuck…” he panted, and all he got were two wet fingers inside him, “Fuuuck…”

Ryoga’s laugh was low and aroused. He loved how such a man could lose all ability to speak when he had him in such a state. Tsuzuku’s pretty words just disappeared into thin air to be replaced with moans and sometimes, a few very, very precious cries of pleasure. Tsuzku’s voice had always been a weakness of his, and today was no exception. 

Tsuzuku’s eyes opened as he suddenly felt abandoned, but he met his lover’s gaze just as he got ready for more. Somehow, they held their breath as Ryoga slowly pushed in, and it all came down crashing. Tsuzuku’s eyes closed on their own, a beautiful cry of sinful pleasure left his lips while Ryoga couldn’t hold a blissful moan. Having his gorgeous lover in such a position gave him all the leverage he needed to sink deep into his body. This had never been just about sex between the two of them, never, and Ryoga supposed this was what made this so intense every time. A quick roll between the sheets could end up with powerful fireworks, and if they had more time to spare, Ryoga could enjoy the privilege of being the one to steal Tsuzuku’s breath away for a few, meaningful moments… 

A timid cry of pleasure was all Ryoga needed to know his angle was close to perfect. A few gentle thrusts were enough to have his lover’s toes curling. As the intensity behind his moves grew, Tsuzuku feared for his neck, stuck at an awkward angle. He struggled to get in a more regular position, before he felt Ryoga’s arms bringing him up against him. Legs wrapped around his waist as they made their way around the couch to end up lying down on it. Tsuzuku wriggled around until he got on top of his man, bending down to kiss him. Hips twisted, went up and down as Ryoga’s hands kept them in a powerful hold, helping to push in the right direction with every thrust of his. 

“Coming home… early… was such.. a.. oh fuck… good idea…” Ryoga’s voice was tinged with arousal, his hands exploring more and more of the soft body above his. He was still amazed at how flexible Tsuzuku could be, but as his lover leaned back to offer a new angle, the sight of such a skinny body tugged at his heart. Ryoga pushed him against the couch, reversing their positions yet again as he covered him with his body. Quickening his pace, he left a hundred of kisses and bites over his lover’s skin, a testimony of how much he cared for him. Each and every one of his deep pushes between those slim legs were loaded with intention, with a dozen of hidden meanings, but they all came down to how much he cared and felt for him. 

Blunt nails drawing angry, red lines against his back had him coming so hard he saw stars for a few seconds, hips stuttering. He only had to bite, hard, into his lover’s neck to have him shuddering in his arms with a hoarse cry.

_I love you_ s rushed to Ryoga’s lips but he painted them on his lover’s skin with a few strokes of his lips and tongue. Tsuzuku’s fingers played with Ryoga’s damp hair before tugging him up to stare into his eyes. Warm, brown eyes met tender, blacker ones, and it was all it took to know. 

Tsuzuku knew Ryoga was _there_ for him. They had so much they could say at this very moment, but Tsuzuku settled for a deep, passionate kiss. And all Ryoga had to know was there, right there.

Their relationship was far from perfect, but they had each other, and Ryoga would keep on holding tight for as long as Tsuzuku would let him.

He had to make sure Tsuzuku wouldn’t be alone for another summer. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not too satisfied with it, as it had been written as a purely smutty story first. But aaah, that's still Ryoga/TZK~ and the world clearly needs more of these two ♥


End file.
